De los Escritos Secretos del Campamento Greco-Romano
by Stay kazami gehabich
Summary: Regla 1: Nunca, nunca, ataques a una hija de Ares. 9 de Septiembre de 2015: El cielo esta despejado, hay mucho silencio en el campamento. De pronto un estruendo sacude el lugar.
1. Club

**Club**

* * *

 **Bueno chicos, ya saben, los personajes no son míos son de Rick, bueno solo los Stoll, porque los otros les pertenecen a Caésar73, DarkWolf (su nombre es largo y no me acuerdo de lo que sigue, perdón) y Stay que es mía.**

 **Este fic participa en la Actividad de Cohorte: Bolas de Muerte del mes de septiembre, del foro Campamento Greco-Romano.**

* * *

La cabaña era un desastre, habían muebles rotos y grietas en las paredes, el techo estaba colapsando.

Nadie sabía que era lo que sucedió. Todos estábamos en guardia, las Bolas de Muerte habían comenzado y era un todos contra todos.

En medio del silencio que habitaba en el campamento se escuchó un estruendo y la tierra vibró, todos nos acercamos lo más sigilosos que pudimos y nos encontramos con que la cabaña de Hermes estaba casi destruida y a punto de colapsar.

Muchos campistas comenzaron a acercarse y uno llamo mi atención: Pablo, que miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par y una expresión preocupada en el rostro.

-¿había alguien a dentro?- le pregunte.

-César, creo que él estaba ahí- contesto- dijo que... Nos reuniéramos en su cabaña hace 10 minutos, fue a por Rox y si volvió... -enarcó una ceja y me miro.

-vale, regresen a sus actividades, yo revisare y me haré cargo de la situación- ordene.

Todos asintieron y se dispersaron. Entre a la cabaña con cuidado y sin hacer mucho ruido.

-¿Cesar? ¿Estás ahí?- pregunte, preocupada. Por dentro se veía aun peor.

-¿Stay?-oí un quejido y me acerque rápidamente. Cesar estaba tendido en el suelo y un librero estaba aplastando la mitad de su cuerpo, de la cintura hacia abajo.

-¿Estas herido? ¿Puedes mantenerte consciente?- le pregunte, el me miraba sin entender. Pero aun así me sonrió un poco.

-¿En serio? Soy el mejor, claro que estoy bien.- ladee la cabeza, no parecía que estuviera bien. -yo realmente no sé qué paso. Pero, si me ayudas a levantarme, descubriré quien fue y lo acabare.

Comencé a reírme y el frunció el ceño.

-¿de verdad? Cesar, Cesar...- dije dramática Pobre de ti, lástima que no hay nadie aquí para ayudarte. -Sonreí maliciosamente. -porque fui yo la que lanzo los narcisos explosivos- quiso interrumpirme pero no se lo permití nunca, nunca, ataques a una hija de Ares. Y si te preguntas como...

-Flashback-

Había sido difícil localizarlo, pero supe que había ido a por Rox y que volvería a su cabaña, ¿cómo? No me pregunten, tengo mis métodos.

Ahora me dirigía a la cabaña de Hermes donde al parecer solo se encontraban los Stoll, camine hacia la puerta y toque.

Travis y Connor me abrieron y me observaron desconfiadamente.

-chicos sé que tienen municiones de narcisos explosivos y que los han estado usando de forma irresponsable, así que les sugiero que me los entreguen y se vayan a otra parte sino decir nada o sufrirán. - ellos se quedaron perplejos por mi discurso, pero no tenía mucho tiempo- AHORA.

Connor se metió en la cabaña e instantes después regreso a la puerta con una caja con tres narcisos explosivos, los tome y les hice una seña para que se largaran. Ellos obedecieron y, solo cuando no pude verlos más, entre en la cabaña y coloque los narcisos en posición, una sonrisa afloró en mis labios y salí de la cabaña a esconderme en un lugar que ya había preparado. Él no me podría ver pero yo sí que lo vería a él.

Lo vi aparecer de la nada frente a la puerta y entrar en el lugar. Momentos después todo exploto.

-Fin Flashback -

Cuando termine el relato Cesar me miraba como si no lo pudiera creer.

-Bueno, me habría gustado dañarte en persona, pero en verdad me gusta tu expresión en este momento. Además la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío.

Y con eso lo noquee.

Salí de la cabaña a buscar ayuda para el pobre César, al parecer nadie sabía que fui yo. Bueno, da igual.

* * *

 **Jejeje, venganza César. ¿Me dejan Reviews?**


	2. Hija de Ares

**Disclaimer: Ni Percy Jackson ni su mundo me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rick Riordan. La historia si es mía, y la hago sin fines de lucro.**

 **Aviso: "este fic participa en Actividad de Cohorte: Lucha de gladiadores. Del Campamento Greco-Romano." Me enfrento a** **Leonardo sharksun con el tema:** **Batalla de Manhattan, la cabaña de Ares se enfrenta al Drakon.**

* * *

Atacar a un drakon es difícil, sus escamas lo protegen y es casi imposible de atravesar. Consiguió derribar el carro en el que iba, pero me puse de pie y desenfunde la espada, no importaba, teníamos que vencer a ese drakon a toda costa. Le di una estocada en un costado, pero solo conseguí que me lanzara veneno, lo esquivé con dificultad y me puse de pie. Y el drakon se tragó a uno de mis hermanos, pero no pude saber a quién.

Pude ver como Clarisse estaba frente al animal, y que este le prestaba toda su atención, seguí atacando y esquivando, pero me detuve, siendo casi aplastada, ante un grito desgarrador; seguido de otro proveniente de un recién llegado, pero no podía creerlo. Era... Clarisse, vestida con su ropa del campamento. Se acercó al cuerpo que yacía en el piso, con la armadura de Clarisse, y por lo que oí, era Silena.

Clarisse volteó a ver al drakon con un odio tan profundo que hasta yo me asuste, le gritó al drakon, retándolo, el cual siseó y abrió su boca. Y ella, sin siquiera ponerse armadura, tomó su lanza y cargó contra el.

Esquivó un ataque y, tuve que hacerme a un lado para no quedar aplastada, otra vez; Clarisse trepó hasta la cabeza del animal que se levantaba, preparando su siguiente ataque. El cual no llegó. Porque Clarisse enterró su lanza en el ojo bueno del drakon, con una gran fuerza hasta que se rompió y libero una descarga de electricidad que recorrió a la bestia, mientras ella saltaba cerca de mi.

El cuerpo del drakón se convulsionó y humo broto de su boca, pronto el monstruo se disolvió y solo quedó la coraza en el suelo.

Clarisse había vencido al drakón. Sola.

 **Como toda una hija de Ares.**

* * *

 **¿Me dejan reviews?**


End file.
